Lier ! Game of love
by lovetemashika
Summary: le classique n'a jamais tué que je sache ! XXD [temashika]


Bonjour à tous et à toutes! je n'arrête pas ma fic "Dans la peau d'un chat", mais voici un petit OS qui m'a fait gagner un concour sur un blog ! XD !! pourtant je vous garantit qu'il n'a rien de spécial... -.-''! enfin bon... j'espère que ça vous plaira!!

Disclaimer : Et nan... j'suis pas la proprio des tits perso ! ils en ont de la chance !

Pairing : Tema/Shika

Title : Lier ! Game of love... (ouai je sait c'est zarb !)

ps : je me suis relue, mais je ne garanti pas que toutes les fautes ont disparues, donc ne me le dites pas sistématiquement ! (une faute la nan ? Oo)

* * *

Lier ! Game of love...

Galère… c'est le mot qui définissait le mieux cette journée! Galère… et elle ne faisait que commencer… voilà ce que se disait un jeune homme de 16 ans, ninja au pays du feu, plus exactement dans le village de Konoha. Ses cheveux plutôt longs pour un homme, étaient dressés en une couette sur le sommet de son crâne. Châtain assortie à ses yeux marron foncés, il se prénommait Shikamaru… Nara Shikamaru, devait, en cette belle matinée, accueillir des visiteurs, assez… assez spécial!

- Les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est clair, sans nuages Shika! Sort donc! Va voir l'Hokage! Elle doit bien avoir une mission pour toi! N'importe quoi…Pensa le jeune homme

Il continuait lentement son chemin vers les portes du village, se remémorant les paroles de sa génitrice dites le matin même vers neuf heures, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller et que, las, avait dit simplement qu'il pouvait encore dormir, que le village n'allait pas se faire attaqué le matin! Que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller embêter l'Hokage puisqu 'elle devait encore avoir la gueule de bois… avant de se recevoir un coup de poêle sur la tête. Il continua, cette fois si a voix mi-haute, bougonnant.

- Le ciel est clair, SANS nuages! Mais j'aime les nuages! Ils sont calme, n'ont pas besoin de se presser, se faisant bercer par le vent… si je pouvait trouver un vent calme, doux, qui pourrais lui aussi me bercer… pff…!! N'importe quoi! (Qui qua compris l'allusion??)

Soudain, il stoppa sa marche, déjà lente, pour s'exclama, à haute et vive voix. Enfin… à haute et vive voix si il l'avait pu…

- CHASCHKUKMGE MEZTCH CHLKABLKUKRFGA!!! IFFFFNFFO LACHNGE MWAQOI!! (Trad.: SASUKE ET SAKURA!! INO!! LACHE MOI! QUOI?!!)

- Chut Shika!! Tais toi! Murmura une jeune femme.

- Mais Ino?? T'es pas jalouse? Tu veux pas tuer Sakura?? Tu veux plus Sasuke? Il était enfin revenu… demanda le Nara, en regardant son amie bizarrement.

Ino Yamanaka, kunnoichi de Konoha et meilleure amie de Shikamaru, possédait de long et lisse cheveux d'or, ondulant le long de son dos. Elle avait les yeux océan, assez hypnotisant, mais magnifique. Cependant, l'attitude qu'elle venait d'avoir surprenait Shikamaru. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi qui se passait sous leurs yeux…

- Non… répondit Ino en regardant les deux amoureux, sa meilleure amie et ennemie Sakura Haruno, jeune kunnoichi aux cheveux rose et aux yeux d'un vert profond, élève de Tsunade la sannin légendaire, embrassant Sasuke Uchiwa, seul survivant du clan Uchiwa, et ancien déserteur de Konoha. C'était le couple de l'année à Konoha! Qui aurait cru un jour que le beau et ténébreux Sasuke, sortirait ou plutôt tomberais amoureux d'une fille!! (XXD! Fallait que je le dise… c'est plutôt mal dit d'ailleurs… -.-'', ça fait journal people!)

- … Mais… essaya le jeune homme, visiblement contrarié que Ino ait laissé le bel Uchiwa dans les mains de sa rivale de toujours

- J'ai trouvé chaussure à mon pied comme on dit! Bon je te laisse Shika!! Bye! Il doit m'attendre!! Fini la jeune fille, en faisant une bise à Shikamaru et couru vers un lieu inconnu au jeune homme, mais où attendait là-bas l'élu du coeur de la blonde… (C'est zarb… O.o)

- … Galère! Dit Shikamaru, en repartant vers les portes du village

………………………………………...

Une demi heure plus tard, devant les portes du village

- MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL FOUT??? Hurla une jeune femme, d'environ 17 ans, avec de beau cheveux blond, regroupé en quatre couettes, de magnifique yeux vert, portant un immense éventail. Elle était accompagnée de deux homme, un plutôt jeune, de l'âge de Shikamaru probablement, avec des cheveux rouge, des yeux bleu pâle, cerné de noir, sans sourcil mais avec le signe de l'amour sur le front. Il portait sur son dos une jarre, rempli de sable. Un autre qui semblait juste plus vieux que le premier, avec de la peinture violette sur le visage et une espèce de combinaison noire avec une capuche qui lui faisait des oreilles de chat, possédait une espèce de sac croisé sur son dos.

- Calme toi Temari! Dit le premier homme, le plus jeune

- Mais Kazekage-sama! Répondit la jeune femme répondant au nom de Temari

- GAARA!! Temari! Je m'appelle GAARA! Je suis ton frère, considère moi comme tel! Toi aussi Kankuro! Dit le jeune Gaara, se tournant vers son frère, Kankuro.

- Bi… bien! Dirent les deux autres en cœur, s'étonnant du comportement de leur frère. Il est vrai que Gaara No Sabaku (Gaara du désert quoi! XD) ne les avait pas habitués à se genre de traitement. Il était plutôt distant, avant de venir à Konoha il y a environ 4 ans. Depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto Uzumaki. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé… Temari elle aussi avait trouvé une chose très précieuse au village de la feuille…

………………………………………...

Au même moment, à environ 500 mètres de là, notre cher misogyne, pardon, notre cher Shikamaru continuait calmement sa marche, ne sachant pas se qui l'attendait à seulement 328 mètres… (Bah vi le temps y bouge pendant que je cause! XXD)

- ENFIN!!! Hurla alors une voix, que le Nara connaissait bien, et qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier.

- Galère… fut le seul mot que prononça Shikamaru avant de tourner le dos aux trois ninja, les invitant ainsi à le suivre vers la tour de l'Hokage.

………………………………………...

- Kazekage-sama!! Vous voilà! J'espère que ce feignant de Nara ne vous à pas retarder! Dit l'Hokage de Konoha, en indiquant deux sièges. Un pour le Kazekage donc Gaara et l'autre pour son frère Kankuro.

- Euh… Tsunade-sama… je m'assoie où moi? Demanda Temari

- Peux tu nous laisser Temari? Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je préfèrerais parler seule à seul avec tes frères! Souri la sannin. Shikamaru va te faire visiter! Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir Naruto! Il à prévu une après midi jeux pour votre journée de permanence!

- Galère… bien Tsunade-sama… dit le Nara, en s'inclinant devant les deux chefs, et pria Temari de le suivre.

Une fois hors du bureau, l'ambiance devient tendue. Pour une raison inconnu de nos deux ninja, aucun des deux n'osaient parler, même pour briser se silence plus que pesant… soudain, alors qu'ils approchait de la maison Uchiwa où devait se trouver le blond et ses amis, Temari s'exclama

- Une journée de permanence??!

- T'es longue à la détente… une fois par mois nous avons, les ninja de la même promotion, une journée de « congé » pour nous reposer. Je ne sais pas où se passe celle-ci… sûrement chez les Uchiwa… je devait dormir moi, mais TU es arriver! Termina amèrement le Nara, en pensant à son lit chaud

- Espèce de co°°°rd! Je n'ai jamais voulu venir+ Tu mens+ Si c'était pour être avec toi pendant ce séjour, je ne serais jamais au grand jamais venue+tu mens… tu le savais… tu VOULAIS venir pour LE voir!+ s'écria Temari, luttant contre sa conscience (entre +…+) qui pourtant disait vrai… elle avait vraiment voulu venir pour le voir

TEMARI POV FLASH BACK A SUNA

Je vais enfin le revoir! Je suis tellement heureuse! Je crois que c'est l'amour… mais je n'en suis pas sure… je veux le voir, sentir son odeur, regarder ses nuages, et surtout entendre sa voix et ses galère… oui! Je l'aime… c'est pas un peu bête de penser à ça… +un peu…+ tiens, v'la maya… +pour te servir!+ un jus de pomme+-.-'+

FIN TEMARI POV FLASH!

- Je ne dit que la vérité sale mégère! Dit posément Shikamaru

- Je… commença la blonde

- NARUTO!!! LACHE CES CARTES!!! ON JOUE AU UNO!! S'écria une voix, féminine, venant de la demeure Uchiwa

- NAAAN!!! Répondit une autre voix, sûrement Naruto

Un jeune blond avec de magnifiques yeux océan sortit en trombe de la maison, poursuivi par Sakura. Celui-ci tenait un paquet de carte dans sa main droite, et se protégeait tant bien que mal de Sakura avec la gauche.

- Que…? Commença Shikamaru

- Vous jouez aux cartes?? Demanda Temari à Naruto dés qu'il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Sakura, celle-ci saluait Shikamaru et les faisait rentrer dans la demeure de son petit ami.

- Oui… on voulais mais on n'arrive pas à ce décider… je veux jouer au strip poker, mais les autres ne sont pas d'accord… bouda Naruto en entrant suivi de Temari et de Shikamaru dans le salon, où siégeait déjà Neji et Hinata Hyuga, Ino et Choji, dont elle tenait la main, Tenten assise à côté de Neji et enfin le maître des lieux, Sasuke.

- Oh… je vais vous apprendre un jeu alors! Proposa gaiement Temari, en prenant possession des cartes et d'une place sur un grand fauteuil

- Je crains le pire… soupira Shikamaru

- Mais nan Shika!! Dirent Choji, Ino et Sakura

- … furent les mots prononcer par Sasuke et Neji! (Que c'est joyeux! XXD)

- Je suis d'accord moi… dit timidement Hinata, sans bégayer, bien que son blond soit à côté d'elle, mais à une distance raisonnable vu le regard meurtrier de Neji… (Envers Naruto… J'aime bien le cousin/grand frère protecteur!! XXD)

- VAS-Y!!! S'écrièrent Sakura et Tenten, qui visiblement était contente… allez savoir pourquoi… (Regard vers les mains de Sasuke et Neji qui se font un plaisir d'aller se poser sur le dos (et plus si affinité) de leur petites amies (Sasuke Sakura et Neji Tenten!)…)

- Très bien! Alors… ce jeu s'appelle le « menteur » (les noms diffère selon l'endroit, chez moi c'est le menteur) et il consiste simplement a découvrir qui ment ou non! Expliqua Temari comme si c'était évident

- Développe… dit Shikamaru après un petit silence de réflexion de la part de nos chers ninja! XXD!

- euh… en faite (je vais faire le simple! XXD! Les partie à genre sont plus chiante à expliquer… ) il faut distribuer toute les cartes à tous les joueurs, en en laissant une au milieu… débuta la blonde

Naruto s'exécuta.

- Ensuite, on voit que la carte est rouge, on ne se souci que de la couleur, il faut donc chacun à notre tour posé une carte rouge, cœur ou carreau, face caché sur la table de façon à formé un tas…

- Mais il y a aussi des cartes noir! Les trèfles et les piques ne sont pas rouges! On fait comment? Demanda stupidement Naruto

- Laisse moi terminer et ne me coupe pas la parole! Alors… bien sur les cartes ne sont pas toutes rouges, il faut donc « mentir » en annonçant la couleur de la carte, ici rouge, à chaque posé, et de cette façon on ne sait pas si elle sont rouge ou noir!! (C'est clair ou pas?? Oo?) On peux essayer de dire qui ment ou pas! En disant simplement « menteur » lorsque l'on soupçonne quelqu'un de mentir! Mais si on se trompe, on récupère le tas de cartes déjà poser! Voila! On joue?

- OUAI!! S'écrièrent-ils tous sauf les deux glaçons

……………………………Un………peu…...plus...tard...

- Tu es adroite Temari… murmura Shikamaru

- Les femmes savent bien mentir non? Souri-elle à l'homme assis en face d'elle

- Oui c'est bien vrai… MENTEUSE! Il poussa presque un cri, qui se révéla bien inutile…

- Eh nan… elle lui montra la carte qu'elle venait de poser. C'est bien du rouge Shika!! Prend la pile!

Il maugréa contre son acte stupide, et pris à contre cœur le petit tas de cartes au centre de la table. Ce petit jeu durait depuis 1h, les autres ayant abandonné, car Temari et Shikamaru se faisait tout les deux avoir par le jeu de l'autre. Tantôt la blonde, tantôt le brun. Ils recommençaient encore une fois.

- J'ai ai marre! J'ai faim!! Dit soudainement Naruto, enfin pas si soudainement que ça, cela faisait quarante minutes qu'il disait la même chose, mais cette fois, son estomac vint l'approuver.

- Je… je vais aller avec toi Naruto, on va chercher à mangé pour tous! Bégaya Hinata

- OUAIII!!! Vite!! Il entraîna la jeune Hyuga, et bientôt ils furent de petit point à l'horizon.

- … quel abruti… dirent tous les autres, à part nos deux champions.

- Je vais devoir rentrer! S'exclama Tenten. Elle regarda Neji, qui comprit le message. (Bah c'est Neji, l'est intelligent!! XXD)

- Je te raccompagne! Dit-il en tendant sa main à la jeune fille, qui l'attrapa sans hésiter

- À demain!! Saluèrent nos deux tourtereaux, partant main dans la main, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon… (C'est cliché… je déteste mais je trouve que ça allait bien, car ma prochaine fic ne sera pas dans ce genre là donc j'en profite… XXD)

- Ino? Vous n'avez pas vu Ino? Demanda d'un coup Sakura, s'apercevant de la disparition de la blonde

- Elle est partie y a une demi heure Sakura… dit Temari, blasée, elle venait de perdre à son tour, prenant ainsi le tas de cartes.

- Ah bon? S'interrogea la rose

- Quand tu m'embrassais… dit simplement Sasuke

- Ah… rougit Sakura, je vais en ville, je doit acheter quelques chose pour la mission demain! Dit elle à son amour (donc Sasuke! XD)

- Je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais! Répondit celui-ci (c'est ti po mimi?)

POV Shika

Nan mais ils vont pas nous laissez seul!! Depuis tout à l'heure elle essaye de me frapper! Nan! Mes amis! Aï!! Elle a recommencé… qu'est ce qu'elle veut? Mmh… elle est drôlement mignonne… je ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais ses cheveux sont vraiment beau détaché… (Œuvre de Naruto, qui s'embêtait) Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça? Tiens on est seul… elle veut me frappé ouvertement cette fois?

- Shikamaru… je…

Quand on commence des phrases on les finit!! Pourquoi elle baisse sa tête maintenant? Je comprendrais jamais rien au femme… galère! Bon je vais être gentil, elle semble vouloir me dire un truc… (Quelle déduction brillante mon Shika)

- Vas-y… je t'écoute

On continuait à jouer, elle n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Mais elle à quoi?? Ça m'énerve! Tiens elle lève enfin sa tête… que?? Mais… elle rougit!! Temari ROUGIT! Pourquoi? Pour… moi?

- Shikamaru, je doit te dire quelques chose, j'en ai marre de le caché! Je n'en peux plus, te voir parlé avec Ino, aussi gentiment, lui sourire! Ton sourire… je voudrais qu'il ne soit que pour moi!

- Tu… veux dire que… tu es …

- Amoureuse oui… de toi… je t'aime! Tu n'es pas comme les autres garçons! À suna je n'ai qu'à lever le doigt et ils font tous ce que je demande! Toi tu… tu ne m'écoute pas, tu es fainéant, idiot, macho, tu te plains de tout, tu n'aimes rien d'autre que tes nuages, tu veux dormir à longueur de journée, tu as toujours un regard blasé… tu vois Shikamaru, c'est CE regard, CETTE attitude, et TES habitudes, qui font que… (Respire) … qui font que JE T'AIME!!

Shikamaru… moi… BUG!!! Cerveau qui ne réalise pas tout de suite, donc il prend du temps à répondre… en attendant je doit avoir l'air con à rester comme ça, limite statique et rouge! Qu'est ce que? Elle me fait quoi là? D'abord la déclaration, et maintenant elle pleure! Et moi je suis devenu muet… super!

- Tu… je m'en doutais… tu ne m'aimes pas… je suis désolée! Vraiment désolée! Je… je vais rentrer chez moi à Suna! Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi! Adieu Shikamaru!

Elle commence à partir… mais bouge idiot de corps! Retiens la!! Fait quelque chose! BOUGE!!

Je me dirige vers elle, d'abord lentement puis les muscles de mes jambes commencent enfin à s'activer! Je la rattrape. Elle pleure… je suis désolé…

POV normal!

Il la rattrapa enfin, alors qu'elle s'était déjà bien éloignée. Lorsque Shikamaru retourna la jeune femme, pour qu'elle se trouve face à lui, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait. Se sentant coupable, il décide alors lui aussi de réagir… mais de façon plus que maladroite. (Bah c'est un mec…)

POV Temari (vous suivez??XD)

Non!! Laisse moi! Je n'arrive même plus à parler! Pleurer! Je pleure devant l'homme que j'aime! Mais qu'elle idiote! Temari tu es bête ma pauvre! Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça? Pourquoi maintenant? Je pouvais enfin passez un moment seule avec lui, sans les autres. J'ai tout gagné! Il va me détester! (Je vois pas pourquoi il la détesterait mais bon…XD)

- Temari… je suis désolé…

Non! Je t'en supplie!! Ne dit pas que tu es désolé!! Ne me dit pas ça!!

- Shikamaru s'il te plait! Non… ne me dit pas ça… le suppliai-je

- Laisse moi finir! Je suis désolé… de ne pas avoir ton courage…

Quoi?

- Je n'ai pas pu être aussi sincère que toi

Comment?

- Depuis le temps que je m'en suis rendu compte… je me suis voilé la face.

Que…

- Temari… je t'aime… comme tu aimes ma voix, mon caractère et mes habitudes, j'aime tout de toi…

… je… ne sais pas quoi dire… Est-ce possible?

- Men… menteur…! Murmurai-je

- Non… je ne ment pas… me répondit-il tendrement

- Prouve le! Donne moi une preuve! Dis-je, plus fort que je ne le souhaitais

- Bien sur…!

Il sourit…. Il s'approche… il ne va pas m'embrasser? C'est… je…

POV normal

Il l'embrassait. Enfin. Depuis le temps que les deux le désirai. Ce baiser fut d'abord timide. Puis, sûr l'un et l'autre de leur sentiment commun, il se fit de plus en plus tendre, passionné. Ils se séparèrent. Lui sourit, elle rougit, et ils partirent, ensemble, seul mais ensemble… (C'est tout guimauve tout plein!! XXD)

Cette journée « galère », qu'il débuta seul, ce fini finalement à deux, uni par leur amour, et aussi des liens fort, des liens que seul eux deux peuvent comprendre…

BONUUUS!!!! XD!

_Tel le vent porte les nuages,_

_Tel les nuages portés par le vent,_

_Ils sont unis._

_Tel le vent à besoin des nuages,_

_Tel les nuages ont besoins du vent,_

_Toujours uni…_

_Calmes dans l'immensité,_

_Bercé par le doux murmure_

_D'un vent libéré_

_De l'emprise des murs_

_Les murs de l'amour_

_Qui furent brisé_

_Par la force d'un baisé_

_Juste parce qu'il se sont aimé _

_Ce soir, cette nuit durera_

_Car nuages et vent sont là_

_Toujours ensemble_

_Toujours ensemble…_

_Fin…._

* * *

_Voila voila!! alors ? vous en dites quoi ? je vous avait dit dans le résumé que c'était guimauve la fin! u.u'! ne vous plaignez pas ! XXD !! allez !_

Kiss kiss from Lovetema...

Take care!

ah oui...

REVIEWS ????


End file.
